


Let Me Taste You From the Inside

by ayaneva



Category: Origin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaneva/pseuds/ayaneva





	Let Me Taste You From the Inside

Sherlock has barely come to consciousness, his eyes still fluttering open when John is already pressing hot, kisses along his neck, and his bony shoulders.

 

“Finally.” Behind him John makes a rumbled pleases sound. “Finally you’re awake.” His voice is deep and gravelly  rumbled, pleased his broad hands push apart traveling down his spine.

 

”Sherlock. 

 

It aches. Aches. Every inch of his body feels like it’s been cut out, hit with a freight train 

Especially his sore hole.

 

John please it hurts so much.  

“John!” Sherlock squeaks, being lifted out of his warm cocoon of blankets. His consciousness immediately snaps to attention. Eyes darting to John’s face he sees the dark  

 

"John, John. Good, you're awake. I think we should try shower sex," he mumbled against his skin, making John blink his eyes rapidly a few times. "You what? Sherlock-" John was cut off by a moan when Sherlock cupped his arse, squeezing it. "Mm, shower? Why?"  
"We haven't had sex in the shower yet," Sherlock said, pulling back to look at John with a look that screamed 'I need this data'. Not that John was really opposed to the idea. "Shower sex seems to be a thing, and since trying out other stuff has been successful, it's only logical that we-"  
"Sherlock, I don't need logic," John giggled, kissing him. "Let's go shower then." Sherlock jumped off the bed and headed to the shower so quickly that John was left behind, chuckling to himself as he pushed the duvet back and got up, following Sherlock.  
"Um, which one of us should-" he started, shutting up at the sight of Sherlock's plush bottom disappearing into the shower stall. "Me, obviously," the detective said nonchalantly, warming up the water as John stripped off his pyjamas.  
"There's not much room, so we'll have to do it against the wall, and since you're short..." he said, smirking at John. "Ah, always the romantic," John chuckled, stepping in after Sherlock. "I do love it when you seduce me with your sexy talk."  
Sherlock rolled his eyes and shut him up with a kiss, unabashedly cupping John's bum and pushing him against the shower wall. John wrapped one leg around his waist, kissing back right under the shower spray.  
Within minutes they were rubbing against each other and moaning into each other's mouths. "Turn around," Sherlock mumbled suddenly, biting John's lower lip before pulling back. John did as he was told, leaning into the shower and arching his back in anticipation.  
When he saw Sherlock drop to his knees from the corner of his eye, John formed, twisting a bit to look at him. "What're you..?"

He didn't get to finish as Sherlock spread his arse cheeks and rubbed over his hole with his thumb, water running down his exposed arse crack. John moaned, leaning his forehead against the wall as Sherlock started teasing him with long, shallow licks from his perineum to his coccyx.  
Soon, he was pushing against Sherlock's touch and moaning desperately. "Ugh, please, Sherlock." Sherlock decided to stop teasing, and soon John heard the snap of the lube bottle cap. As Sherlock pressed two slick fingers into him slowly, John moaned and arched his back more. "God, where'd you... the lube?" He panted, pushing back to Sherlock's fingers. "I left it here last night," Sherlock said smoothly, standing up and pressing his body against John's. "Silicone-based, thicker, good for using in the shower," he purred, scissoring his fingers. "Mmm, of course," John agreed, not quite paying attention. "So good..." Sherlock prepped him with three fingers and then asked him to turn again. Picking John up, Sherlock pushed him against the wall and wrapped John's legs around his waist. John just leaned his head back, moaning as he was manhandled.  
Sherlock kissed him deeply as he slicked himself up and positioned himself on John's entrance, holding him up. John moaned as he was lowered on Sherlock's dick, nails digging into his shoulders.  
It took a bit of shuffling and experimenting, but soon Sherlock found the perfect angle and rhythm, thrusting up into John and kissing his neck. Soon, John started clenching around Sherlock, moaning and wrapping a hand around his length, only needing a few pulls before he was coming.  
Sherlock stilled too, coming within seconds after John. They stayed still for a few minutes, panting and coming down from their high. Only when Sherlock's thighs started trembling, he had to pull out of John and let him down, groaning. "God, you sucked the strength out of me," he mumbled, kissing John as he slumped against his smaller frame. John responded with a giggle, getting the shower gel. "Next time, let's do it in the bathtub, then."


End file.
